Optical communication networks are assembled, in part, by connecting sections of optical fiber between two or more locations. Fusion splicing may provide an optimum method of coupling spans of optical fiber together, particularly when the spans are to be permanently connected. However, many situations exist, particularly in outdoor installments where the optical fiber connections need to be easily re-configurable, connected to different terminal points at will, and/or provide strain relief or axial support for the fiber cable. In such installation scenarios, the fusion splicing method may not be a practical option, particularly if the connection point is difficult to access (for example, in a manhole or located at an aerial terminal). Therefore, in order to increase the reliability of the connections, and to provide a reconfigurable installation method, optical fiber cables with factory-terminated, environmentally-sealed and hardened connectors and corresponding mating terminals are typically utilized for drop-cable deployments.
Several connector manufacturers and vendors offer hardened connectors and associated terminals and adaptors for Fiber to the Premises (FTTP) or Fiber to the Home (FTTH) applications. U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,406 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,679 depict example connectors and adaptors that are used in many of the existing outside plant drop-cable deployments connecting Optical Network Terminals (OTNs) with multi-port terminals. The example connectors depicted in these patents include an SC connector plug enclosed in a pronged plug housing, fitted with two silicon O-rings to provide a water tight seal. The cable retention is achieved via sandwiching the optical fiber and cable strength members between a two-piece crimp body, surrounded by a metal crimp ring. The process of securing the optical fiber and strength members within the prior-art two-piece “sandwich” crimp body connector requires several steps, including stripping, trimming, and preparing the cable and fiber; applying epoxy to the crimp body; pre-curing the epoxy; feeding the bare optical fiber through a connector sub-assembly; assembling the connector sub-assembly, cable, and strength members between the crimp body sandwich; applying and crimping the crimp ring; post-curing the epoxy; cleaving, polishing, and inspection. Each of the aforementioned steps can be time consuming and may require a highly trained technician using extreme care to avoid breaking the fragile optical fiber during the process.
Therefore, a need exists for an alternative connector design that will be easier for the technician to assemble, that may eliminate one or more of the assembly steps required, and that may have a reduced component count.